


watch my heart burn (with the fire you started in me)

by xueyang



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/EXTRA: CCC, Fate/Extra Last Encore (Anime), Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, also gave me a new ship... damn, extra ccc killed me... it was so fun to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyang/pseuds/xueyang
Summary: An hour in an eternity.





	watch my heart burn (with the fire you started in me)

Gilgamesh’s fingers find the ends of Hakuno’s hair, twisting the locks into curls before letting them loose and watching as they spring back into place. She looks dead, in all honesty, but he knows she isn’t — too persistent to even accept a simple death at BB’s hands let alone accept any type of end from a little overwork. Even seconds before her demise in his heart, with black noise crawling up her neck and the sides of her face, she still strode forward with icy fire in her eyes. 

 

Leaning back, he rests his head against the wall of the old school building, eyes fluttering shut after a few small seconds. He’s tired, but they only have an hour. An hour to rest, to gather their thoughts, to plan, to hack — there’s too much to do and only four of the already small student council left. Leo was a hefty loss, Hakuno had murmured this when she was unaware of his presence and he doubts Hakuno would admit it to the others, but it was true and he recognized it. The lightheartedness of the student council room was nearly gone, Rin being the only one who could really catch Hakuno or Rani by surprise anymore. 

 

Gatou, Kiara, Anderson, Shinji, Leo, Julius, Gawain… he’ll remember their names even if he wished he couldn’t.

 

He considers Hakuno’s stress momentarily, the fact that she’s facing enemy after enemy with a calm face and rational thought, and huffs. An impenetrable wall, she was, and his fondness for his Master was reaching an uncomfortable level. She watched as Shinji faded into nothing from Meltlilith’s poison, tears gathering in her eyes as Shinji gave his last words, and yet she stood up strong and prepared for battle. Gatou had a longer speech before he retired into nothingness, and yet she was still able to move forward and grasp the pink orb that was Jinako’s SG with only a nod of recognition. Her heart was as strong as any of Uruk’s seasoned knights, but her body was still unbelievably frail.

 

The strain of being in the Labyrinth for long periods of time was finally starting to get to her, and it showed in the quiet tiredness that weighed on her frame. He had watched when her body had been wracked with shivers after Meltlilith attacked for the first time, flaunting her invincibility and making the student council scramble to find a solution. Too worried about Meltlilith, the others were unaware of Hakuno’s impending sickness from lack of sleep. He had supported her up the stairs that day, and although he often warned her to get enough rest, they never really chose to speak about it.

 

With a quiet rustling of sheets, Hakuno’s body curled closer to Gilgamesh, her hand splayed our in front of her as if searching for him. A slight smile and a satisfied hum left the King, red eyes flicking over her slowly healing form.

 

“Mongrel… to enchant a King like so with such a simple disposition… you hold more courage than the kings of great nations.” His hand gently moves to brush flyaway hairs away from her face, making her nose wrinkle slightly. “Thank you.” He whispers this before he lets his eyes shut once more, a gentle fire consuming his heart. 

 

Something to protect, more specific than humanity itself, has finally took root in his instincts.


End file.
